


This and That

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mari teases Dia after Ruby leaves to talk to Leah.





	This and That

Mari saw Ruby leaving the hotel. It'd been a coincidence really. Mari just wanted to get a nice warm coffee for her and Kanan to share. However, it wasn't hard to guess where she was going.

"KONBANSHINY~" Mari called out, bursting into the hotel room with a great deal more energy than she'd had all day. While neither Dia nor Kanan disliked seeing Mari in such a good mood, they also knew their girlfriend well enough to know that she didn't get this way without a reason. Usually that reason was she had something to tease Dia with.

Dia winced. "What happened? Why are you so happy?"

In typical overdramatic fashion, Mari flopped onto the king-sized bed and smiled up at Dia. "Can't I just be happy that we get to have this room all to ourselves? That I get some private time with you and Kanan?" The blond did a seductive little growl to punctuate her question.

Kanan rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at Mari's behind. "Come on, Mari. Spill."

"You two aren't being very fun!" Mari said with a fake pout. "Anyway, I just saw little Ruby leaving the hotel all on her lonesome."

Dia's eyes went wide and she stood dramatically. "Where is she going? Someone has to go with her!"

The tease and the diver gave each other a knowing look and a nod, then pulled Dia back down on the bed. Then the two of them hugged her tight. "No escape, Dia!"

"It'll be okay, Dia. Ruby's a big girl now." Kanan tried to be more reassuring than Mari had any interest in being.

Mari smirked again, "Besides, she won't be alone for long~"

The glare Dia shot at Mari could have melted ice. "What. Does. That. Mean." Kanan was less hugging Dia now, and more restraining her.

"Well~ She has to be going to see Leah-chan, don't you think?" Mari winked.

Having an idea of where Ruby was going seemed to calm Dia down. For the moment at least, she'd stopped struggling against Kanan's hug. "I suppose that makes sense. She seemed pretty worried about her today."

"Fufu, worried? No no, Dia~ This is a midnight tryst!"

Dia sighed. "It's not midnight and they're not lovers so it's not a midnight tryst. Tell her Kanan."

Kanan hesitated. "Well..."

"Well, what?" Dia didn't like where this was going.

For the first time in a long time, Mari held her tongue. She was content to watch her lover dig her own grave.

"Maybe she just hasn't told anyone yet?" Kanan was already regretting her words, but Dia needed to accept that one of these days Ruby might find a lover. Besides, Ruby could certainly do a lot worse than Kazuno Leah.

"You two are reading too much into things! We'll go out and ask her right now! That'll clear this up!" Dia started to stand again.

"NOPE!" Kanan and Mari yelled in unison, pulling Dia back down to the bed.

"Let go! I have to prove you're wrong! They've hardly even spoken to each other!" Dia was a lot more insistent on this than even Mari had expected.

"Well, there's the internet nowadays. Maybe this will be their ~first night~!" When Mari said this, Kanan had to suppress a laugh.

"AAAAAAHHHH! No! My little Ruby is not having sex! She's still a child!" No amount of strength could hold Dia down now. She rose to her feet by willpower alone.

Again Kanan couldn't help but speak up, "She's not a child, Dia. Mari and I were first years our first time..."

Dia didn't even look back. One step. Two steps. She was dragging her girlfriends along with her. They'd see they were wrong. She'd make sure of it.

"Ruby is different. She's innocent," Dia said between heavy breaths. Who knew dragging two high school girls behind you was so exhausting?

"Well, she won't be innocent after tonight, huh Kanan?" Mari muttered. She'd given up on restraining Dia and was content to simply rile her up more while being dragged around.

Kanan gave a serious nod in response. "Yeah, when you really think about it, they could already be doing This and That."

In a loud voice, Mari playfully called out, "Oh! Leah! You're SO rough but it feels ~SO GOOD~!"

Kanan burst out laughing. She knew she shouldn't but something about the little voice Mari was doing, which sounded nothing at all like Ruby, just pushed her over the edge into laughing her ass off.

However, this may have been a bit too far. Dia collapsed and curled up, sitting on the ground. "Ruby wouldn't keep secrets from me. She's never kept secrets from me. She's my sister."

Kanan gave Mari "the look", which in this case means, "Now look what you did!" Mari gave her own "look" in return, this one meaning, "Hey! You helped!"

Both girls gave the serious student council president a very big hug.

"We're sorry, Dia."

The three spent a while on the floor, hugging it out in silence.

"For what it's worth, they're probably not dating," Kanan reassured. Mari nodded in agreement.

"I know," Dia replied. Then, after a brief silence, she said, "I need to accept that she'll probably start dating soon, huh?"

"Yeah." Mari and Kanan answered in unison.

"I'm sorry for overdoing it, Dia. No matter what happens with Ruby, Kanan and I will be here for you."

"Yeah, that's what girlfriends are for."


End file.
